Speculate
by garnet eyes
Summary: Sephiroth had been under the impression that he was dreaming, so he was not quite expecting to see what he did when he awoke. Set before original game. Cloud x Sephiroth


Title: Speculate

Author: Garnet Eyes

Archived: fanfiction. net, y-gallery. net

Summary: Dreams sometimes mean more than the imagination provides.

Rating: M

Pairings: Cloud x Sephiroth

Author Notes: I have not had the time to watch/play anything in the Final Fantasy VII universe beyond the original game and Advent Children. Therefore, I am certain there are inconsistencies between my writing and newer games or movies.

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Squaresoft and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Sephiroth, as far back as he could recall, had never once had an erotic dream. He'd had a few nightmares about times he'd rather forget from the Wutai/Shin-Ra War, but he usually slept dreamless sleeps. The only explanation for "waking up" and finding the shy teen that the SOLDIER had been courting next to him on black sheets, pale blue pajama bottoms riding low on tan hips, was that he, the General, was having a dream. Azure eyes watched him as small hands brushed the sheet away from the SOLDIER's otherwise naked form, unobstructed as feline eyes watched. Sephiroth had always been very careful not to pressure the blonde sexually, waiting patiently as he got to know the boy better. Therefore, there had been nothing beyond chaste kisses between them as gentle points in their conversations.

Apparently his mind was past that stage, tan lips pressing to the silver warrior's mouth as a small pink tongue flicked at the seam of his lips. Sephiroth was mildly surprised that he seemed to picture the blonde as the aggressor, but there was little harm in indulging fantasy. The tongue tentatively delved in, a little uncertain but captivating nevertheless, and the SOLDIER made a soft sound of pleasure as a hand came up to thread gentle fingers through sunshine locks, neither pushing nor pulling as the blonde brought his head away. Small hands pressed against his bare chest, mapping out the contours of his body with delicate strokes, and feline eyes shut to feel the caresses more completely. Sephiroth didn't quite recall feeling the bed sheet slip below his hips, but a bare hand eventually trailed down past his waist to rub the crease between thigh and groin. Jade eyes lazily opened at the sensual gesture, far more relaxed than he knew he would be for the blonde's first time outside of his dreams. All but purring, the silver warrior responded to the question in azure eyes by pulling young Cloud up on top of his body, parting his own thighs to allow thin but muscular legs to drop between them.

Beautiful in his uncertainty, the blonde brought their lips back together, tongues twining between their mouths as small hands sunk into silver hair. Sephiroth hadn't really meant to do it, but when those fingers shifted up to massage into his scalp, he moaned rather wantonly. None of his past interests had ever been aware of that particular erogenous area, more interested in, frankly, his penis and not much else. Of course Cloud would be different; the General had never been particularly interested in conversing with anyone else he had bedded. As much as he refuted Zackary's belief in being able to find "the one," Sephiroth was no longer certain that he hadn't found proof to back up that unscientific nonsense when he was with the little soldier.

His penis slowly grew erect with Cloud's current ministrations, not yet uncomfortable for him as he murmured praises against the reddening lips and curious tongue above him. The silver warrior decided that he wouldn't mind staying in this state of induced pleasure for his entire dream, far more satisfied with the leisurely exploration than the instant gratification he was used to. However, while the fact that his mind was presenting this imagery to him meant that he really would prefer it, this also left the General in an uncertain state. Previous encounters only taught him the proper way to efficiently bring his partners to orgasm; he had no experience in how to behave now. Cloud would probably desire things this way as well; Sephiroth would have to do some research in the morning.

Fingers eventually receded from his hair, drifting down his arms in feather-like caress. Because of the change in balance, lips pulled back, pressing against the hollow of his throat. The puffs of air against his slightly sweaty skin were just as pleasurable as the rest of this encounter was turning out to be. A tentative hand sliding between their bodies aroused another moan from the silver warrior's parted lips, even as fingers skittishly danced around the SOLDIER's erection and moved to his thighs. It would be just like Cloud to be not quite certain enough to attempt that. Yet Sephiroth did not find himself compelled to force the matter, instead letting the teen act as he wished even now.

The glide of the boyish form down his body, settling upright between pale muscular thighs caused another moan, encouraging more touch and perhaps a bit of attention to his groin. Both small palms pressed against the silver warrior's thighs, not quite pressing enough to be a request, before a hesitant kiss pressed against a hip. Sephiroth felt his breath catch as the blonde's tongue darted out to lave against his flesh, tantalizingly close to his groin but not quite there yet. Instead of trailing inward, the boy first trailed down, shifting the hands on Sephiroth's thighs to allow his tongue access to those areas. For how little attention his penis was receiving, this felt much more intense than previous encounters.

Sucking air into his lungs, the SOLDIER's eyelids fluttered as he tried to think of something mundane and distracting. He might have been more successful, but then that tongue lapped against the underside of his erection – a quick swipe against the vein, and the General twitched bodily, mind flooding with thoughts that were much less accommodating to his desire to quell his urges. One gentle kiss to the head of his penis – an almost ticklish follow-up to the more amorous maneuver – and the silver warrior slipped beyond his control into the realm of pure feeling. Even just in his mind Cloud was perfect.

Breathing heavily, Sephiroth brought a hand up to swipe his hair away from his sweaty face. Orgasms were in general pleasant experiences although the SOLDIER was never particularly fond of the fatigue that settled bone-deep inside of him afterward. This was no different; perhaps more bearable being a dream state, but nonetheless annoying. A small hand pressed against his abdomen as the teen reached up to kiss the underside of Sephiroth's chin, in the process smearing semen across the older male's body. That was something the SOLDIER could never allow outside of his dreams for the fear of his Mako-laced sperm damaging his young blonde. Aside from that, it was irritatingly messy and Sephiroth could not find in himself the energy reserves to clean up. If this hadn't been a dream, the General would have been put out. As it was, he did little more than wrap his arms about the small soldier and curl bodily around him in contented exhaustion. There was no protest although Sephiroth was positive he felt an erection pressed up against his hip.

When the SOLDIER next opened his eyes, fondly recalling this particular dream and wondering if he would receive another the following night, what met his vision caused his heart to jump painfully into his throat and a rush of adrenaline to surge through his body. His beautiful sunshine blonde was _directly next to him_, curled up inside of the General's arms with only a pair of tauntingly low-riding blue pajama pants covering his body. Desperately, the silver warrior tried to recall the color of those pants in his "dream" and wondered whether or not he had just Mako-poisoned his young soldier. His cellular phone on his side table made a distressing noise and Sephiroth snatched it into his hand without conscious thought, not wishing to disturb the little blonde and drawing a blank on the color of the boy's pants. The noise registered in his mind as a text message, which was entirely unimportant and irrelevant to the situation at hand and the General allowed his gaze to briefly flicker to the phone number attached to the message so he knew who precisely would be receiving the bulk of his ire today.

The little teen curled up into a tighter ball, features slowly shifting into a frown, and the elite hastily brought the blanket up about those lithe shoulders to keep his little soldier from catching a chill. Recognizing the number as his friend's, which honestly should have occurred to him the moment he had received a text because who else besides Zackary would _text_ him, the silver warrior absently read as he wavered on what to do in his current position. The message did nothing to help Sephiroth's mood, stating simply "Call me. It's important." Zackary was never awake early if he could help it – hadn't he been out on a mission?

Taking a calming breath, pressing the number for the brunette's PHS as he reached his free hand over to shake the blonde's shoulder, the General set his mind in order and shook away the morning's confusion. The younger SOLDIER picked up surprisingly quickly, given that it was 06:14. Beautiful Cloud's brow furrowed in his sleep before he made a half-hearted swatting gesture and turned away, meticulously keeping on top of the area where Sephiroth's torso had recently been. That, at least, meant that the boy was healthy and not suffering any Mako-induced coma. Zackary was not at all surprised by this early call and immediately started talking without even so much as a greeting. The mission had been abominable because the information they had was worthless and three regular soldiers _including Cloud_ had been gored by a behemoth while the SOLDIER had been fending off a pair of dragons. The blonde had been sent off to the wrong ward _somehow_ and Zackary had been pissed enough about that to cause some serious damage – just so Sephiroth was aware of what kind of crap Hojo was going to try to pull – which implied that the "wrong ward" was the _science ward_. After they got back to base in Midgar the little soldier was out of sorts and looked really exhausted but Zackary wouldn't put it passed Hojo to grab the blonde straight out of his bed just for spite, so he put the boy in Sephiroth's room and went into the Slums to do something productive with his rage – sorry if that was not a good move but it seemed like the safest plan at the time. The full report could wait until later, when the young SOLDIER was not currently waist deep in a pile of dead Whole Eaters, but Zackary wanted Sephiroth aware of the situation in case Cloud moved around in the kitchen or something.

Quietly thanking the brunette for the information, the General hung up his PHS and inwardly seethed. Well, he _had_ been having a good night prior to waking up. Although he now had the perfect excuse to plan out some miserable vengeance on Hojo for doing something so blatant. Young Cloud was simply resting and Zackary would have rudely awoken the silver warrior had there been any significant issue with the blonde. Curling back around the still sleeping soldier, Sephiroth nuzzled into sunshine locks and smiled as he heard a light sigh, mildly putting together ideas for retribution against Hojo while simply enjoying his lovely's presence and being thankful that whatever atrocious things that occurred hadn't killed the boy.


End file.
